


【授翻】佩吉卡特有几个主意/Peggy Carter has a few ideas

by APieceofGinger



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hangup-free zone, Intercrural Sex, Moderate cursing and sarcasm, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Multiple, Peggy Carter is an A+ troublemaker, Slight Canon Divergence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: 她能看到他们是怎么看向彼此的。她的反应当然颇为正确。作者注：这篇并不与IC&PD相关。写这篇主要是想让我分散对16年美国大选丑闻的注意力。送给Guinevak，我优秀的Beta读者，感谢你。Thank you for letting me translate this fantastic work!I was too excited to tell you that IT'S MY PLEASURE!The more effort I spent,the more exquisite conceptions I aware!So beautiful~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers





	【授翻】佩吉卡特有几个主意/Peggy Carter has a few ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Peggy Carter has a few ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506708) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> 这篇文里，盾是双，詹也是双，盾詹是真的，盾佩也是真的，虽然各自开放的程度可能不在有些人的想象之中，然而这个3P在充满死亡和绝望的战争+盾詹常年深柜+佩佩被腐国文化熏陶的背景下可谓是自然而然水到渠成。  
> 原作者在情感方面的非常细腻出众，而且通篇感情处理的重点就落在盾詹身上，在正式做之前就可以看出已经把盾詹各自深柜交杂着友谊的彼此在意彼此关心铺垫渲染的淋漓尽致，真正到做的部分，盾詹之间逐步（被推动）加深的接触和情不自禁也很感人。
> 
> 而且佩佩真的很懂、很关心盾詹，没有她的推动，就没有整个事情的顺理成章。
> 
> 然而，不论如何这是篇3P,3P,3P，如果神仙太太不把佩佩融入他们只让她工具人这就不是一篇如此优秀的文章了，太太的笔控相当完美，既没有冷落佩佩又让她没有喧宾夺主的过多的插进盾詹情感交流，而是借佩佩提供了一个契机，一个节奏，一个推动者，一个观察者，一个带入点，既没有让三轮车变成黏糊糊的盾詹独角戏，又恰到好处用她的视角，完善的背景环境，完善的情感交流，完善了种种细节。
> 
> 可以看出，作者太太真是花了很多心思构思情节、修改故事、烘托氛围，如果可以的话请去原贴表达自己的喜爱和支持，或者留言给我，我会尽力传达。真的很喜欢这篇文，不论是感情还是做爱。希望翻译的时候能把原作给我的感触和火热都好好的传达出去。

太可笑了，他们俩个都是。

史蒂夫知道他自己在睡梦中叫着詹姆斯那可笑的小名吗？他很大概率并不知道。史蒂夫很讨人喜欢，对他命定去做的所有事都很机敏，比如用英勇壮举激励人心，比如调整狂野的计划痛击九头蛇补给线上的重要位置。然而，自知之明可不算他的长项。

还有可怜的詹姆斯。他让佩吉想起了她的叔叔卢西恩。在她的整个童年里，那个男人的眼中都藏着一战带来的创伤，他有时候还会在圣诞晚餐时在桌前流泪。甜蜜的卢西恩叔叔，他更愿意和小不点们一起玩闹，而不是在父亲的书房里被雪茄烟味呛到窒息。直到1931年的休战纪念日，他最终用皮带勒死了自己。

詹姆斯的眼睛里已经有了相同的创伤，而他的战争甚至还没有结束。直到史蒂夫让他们两个全部回家的时候，他的战争才能结束。或者，上帝请不要，史蒂夫身上发生任何意外。那也将会是詹姆斯的最后一天，她毫不怀疑。

“而你在这件事上表现得就像个白痴，”她对着一块碎裂的镜子说。她将镜子放到行李箱上，那个行李箱在她称之为营房的小破房间里兼任梳妆台和茶桌。（她很肯定这破屋之前是个扫帚间。）

她总会回想起在里昂（法国东南部大城市）的那一夜，她和史蒂夫假装詹姆斯在房间另一侧睡着了，当时的想法真是可笑。那也带来了一种刺激感——他们需要保持安静，还要冒着被人看到的风险。但他们可没有保持安静，绝对没有。当然他是醒着的。

詹姆斯假装什么都没发生真是太贴心了。

那就是一切的开始吗？或许吧。

史蒂夫嘴里的詹姆斯好像能把方圆两英内的姑娘们全都缠在他的小指上。她自己可没有时间对付那些花言巧语和魅力乱射。战争正在进行，她能在其中保持住自己的角色就已经有足够多的麻烦了，可没有多余的精力能浪费在调情上。而且詹姆斯给她的第一印象也并不好，他那种半醉的范，没穿制服的模样太过随性，让人不愿与他调情。

然而不管史蒂夫在哪，詹姆斯都紧跟其后。起初这很让她恼火，他俩之间讽刺的第三者。佩吉反击过几次——在返回基地的过程中建议分两辆车短暂的绕点远路，或者拉着史蒂夫到几近漆黑的巷子里弄乱她的口红。

“来嘛，巴克，”史蒂夫总是这么说，理所当然的觉得詹姆斯应该跟上他们。

有几次，詹姆斯皱着眉头，退出了三个人的晚餐，而去加入了咆哮突击队，他们用扑克轮翻席卷了其他所有小队的零食补给。

而在詹姆斯确实加入了他们的时候，他也总是跟在他们三步之后，或者用形销骨立的身躯堵在门外，让她和史蒂夫不被其他人看到。

佩吉仅是逐渐地注意到了这些。她逐渐注意到了更多，注意到她对詹姆斯在场的恼火被一些更友善的东西取代。最终她注意到了詹姆斯眼睛的蓝色要比史蒂夫浅一点，他的瘦削让脸部的线条呈现出一种古典雕塑般的美感。

她注意到了，在作战会议中，在史蒂夫的主意变得过于令人担心的时候，詹姆斯皱起眉头的时候她也不约而同的皱起眉头。注意到他总会给她递支香烟。注意到如果她提起了所怀念的过去的东西——焦糖奶油味的甜点，真正的面霜，或者一支体面的玳瑁发梳——她似乎就会得到这些，出自磕磕巴巴、挂着可爱的半个微笑的史蒂夫之手。但是她该死的知道史蒂夫和走私这些物品进军营的关联，就和，打个比方，一只乌龟和这事的关联有的一拼。还是个扒了壳的乌龟。（别人对他的内在一览无遗。）

所以，这让她想到，史蒂夫的朋友詹姆斯。他展现给世界的是一个粗鲁，像母鸡一样四处乱啄的醉鬼形象，她却能从边角之中撇到这个阴魂不散的男人的体贴。

这让她思考得比史蒂夫可能会喜欢的还要多，这些思考在非常泥泞的一天达到了顶峰，新发的靴子太大了，佩姬一下子扭到脚歪向一边，直到詹姆斯伸手扶正她。

她看向那些修长苍白的手指，感觉到体内燃起了欲火。

“哦，天，”她想。

“小心点，卡特。”詹姆斯用他柔软的、略带沙哑的嗓音说。

“我会逼你叫我佩吉的，”她在脑中叛逆的想。

那些欲火可没法熄灭，除非她扑倒史蒂夫，像荡妇一样在他身上蹭来蹭去。

而詹姆斯就坐在帐篷外，清理枪械的同时把其他人撵走。

还要加上这个：

“巴基，”史蒂夫在那晚的睡梦中念叨，“别走，巴克。”

或者“你得带上我巴克，”用那种元音拉平的布鲁克林音调。

佩吉观察詹姆斯。她观察到詹姆斯总是看向史蒂夫。她观察到史蒂夫总是看向她，除了：

这只是偶尔的，但她看到了，在史蒂夫很累的时候，尤其是在他口音变重微微驼背的时候，佩吉不是他的目光想找到的人。詹姆斯才是。

这些可怜的男孩子。

他们在美国不读《伊利亚特》吗？也许他们不知道像她曾经的大表兄那样的人，克里斯托弗·汉尼，科可代尔男爵，和他的特殊“朋友”，多姆纳尔·马卡利。她喜欢多姆纳尔表哥。他是个出色的舞者。

好吧。现在是战时，不是吗？他们可能明天就死了，拖延任何事情都没有道理。如果所有事物都要被塞进手推车里推向地狱，好吧——詹姆斯和史蒂夫可能之后哪天就去执行新的任务了，那他们三个都该抓紧时间舔舔伤口。而且看在她在巴黎花了那么多钱买到的那些小小的印度避孕套的份上，她还不如试上一试。

“生活是为了活着的人。”克里斯托弗表哥过去常这么说。

“你必须抓紧每个机会珍惜那些美好，”卢西恩叔叔在他死前不久说，“美好全都一闪而逝。”

那么，好的。为了这些。

真是个安慰呀，最起码其他东西还运作正常：而他的耳朵没在正常运作。老天阿，之后他得回实验室看看，或许得再给骨头旅捐一加仑半的血。

但是，他得先弄明白佩吉究竟他妈的想和他说什么。

“再说一遍？”

“我是说，”她拧了一下他的左乳头来强调她的话，操他的，女士，这对他的理解过程可没帮上什么忙，“你不觉得我们下次应该邀请詹姆斯吗？”

“邀请他干什么？”

因为他能想到的仅有的能邀请巴基加入的事，就是现在这档子事，而那是——不可能的。

佩格又拧了他一下。

真是他的幸运她的不幸（或者也许并非如此），将她包裹住，翻个，压在身下并不困难，这样她那聪明的小手就不能再点火了。一两分钟以内不能，无论如何。

“你在说什么，佩吉？”他问。

但她正在他身下扭动着，这让谈话看起来是一个颇为愚蠢的选项，所以史蒂夫选择进攻她锁骨上的敏感点，直到她的呼吸开始急促。

她一只手挣开扇了他的胳膊一下。

“别闹，我在和你说话。”她说。

“好，”史蒂夫表示同意，他向前顶弄一下，让他的长度刚好刷过她退间的卷发。

她打了个哆嗦，他在黑暗中露出笑容。

“史蒂文。”

额哦。

她用那种学校里的女教师们会用的口吻喊出了他的全名，这可是个糟糕的现象。他翻到一边试图无声的叹气。

“不，别，”她的音调突然拔高。

她拉着他直到他又翻回她的身上，她将他拉下来，脸靠在他的颈窝里。

“怎么了？”

“该死的，刚刚那一刻我那么勇敢！真不敢相信你非让我再说一遍。”

哦，对。邀请巴基加入什么事。

“请巴基加入什么，甜心？”

佩姬扭动着，发出一声挫败的低吼。真棒，如果她不小心点的话，他们很快又会离题。

“这档子事，你个蠢货。”她唁唁。

“这档子，什——”

史蒂夫的灵魂短暂的出窍了，飘到某个完全静止、比地狱厨房的二月还冷的地方。

邀请巴基？加入？

佩吉想要？

什么？

“史蒂夫，”她充满担忧的嗓音将他的灵魂拉回了皮囊。

他的皮囊，他注意到，他的……可没因为佩吉的话减少半分。

呃，操。

“史蒂夫，说点什么。”

“老天啊，佩吉。”

沉默在他们之间蔓延，被黑暗放大。在梅斯（法国东北部城市）郊外的农场里——而巴基就在楼下——被征用的儿童卧室里光溜溜的讨论这件事真是太他妈的尴尬了。

“该死，我搞砸了，”佩吉最终说。“我之前那么确定。”

她推开他，史蒂夫翻身坐到一边。在她想下床的时候勾住了她的腰。

“史蒂夫？”

他的大脑已经完全静止不动了，完全的安静，一个想法都生不出来。

“就，给我几秒，”他说。

“好吧。”

佩吉倚靠着他，他能感到她在因寒冷而发出颤抖。他环住她，将被子拉起盖在她身上，而她用一种她平时从不允许自己如此的方式攀附着他。他能看穿她的外表，她是那么努力的保持着自我。他知道她必须为了现在拥有一切事物撕扯着奋斗。

“告诉我你确定什么，”他说。

仅是为了给他脑海里巨大的寂静之井添点声响。

“我以为，”她说，把头抵在了他的胳膊上，好像想遮住自己的脸，尽管现在真的太黑了，就连他那奇迹般的双眼也不能视物。

咆哮突击队在楼下放声大笑。史蒂夫告诉自己他能从一打相差无几的笑声中分辨出哪个是属于巴基的。他总是这么告诉自己。

“我以为或许你。和詹姆斯。想要。而我。额。我可以接受多一个人（amenable）”

她以为或许他。和巴基。

想要。

什么？

德尼尔曾有一次在意大利近瑞士边境爆破过一个水坝。史蒂夫记得那种轻柔的碰碰爆炸声远远的传来，接着是长久的寂静。就在杜根被气浪掀飞的时候——这当然成了一个笑料——史蒂夫记得气浪的移动方式，似乎有某种他不太能听清楚的声音，逐渐变响，变成他能确切听到的隆隆巨响。然后水坝就决堤了，三个心跳的时间里，一股小水流就变成了咆哮着冲下山涧的巨浪。

佩吉觉得他想要——这是隆隆巨响。

他以为他们俩个都想要——这便是决堤了。

佩吉“可以接受多一个人”。

他脑海深处裂开了一条缝隙。

巴基

上帝，他们14岁以后就再没碰触过彼此。巴基有一天放了史蒂夫10分钟的鸽子，他们终于在放学后约好集合的地方碰头之后，巴基通红着一张脸，宣布他刚刚在洗手间亲了玛丽-玛格丽特·布兰迪。这给他们例行的尴尬手活活吹响了尖锐的终止号。

在史蒂夫的记忆里那宛若昨日。他感觉到他的胃直直坠进了靴子里，他那时想，“那么，就是现在了。”

那晚在他祷告时，就像他每晚做的那样，他或许真的长大了。

下一周，在巴基和平时一样来找史蒂夫，把他推倒在一堆沙发垫上的时候,他一手抚着他的胳膊，一手攥着他睡裤的腰带，这时史蒂夫说，

“不，巴克。我们不能再这么做了。”

狗屎。

但是佩吉以为他想要。

她为什么这么以为？

巴基。

上帝。

为什么他妈的重要吗？

耶稣，玛丽，约瑟芬，所有这些圣人们啊，她想把巴基带到他们的床上。

“可以接受多一个人。”

他确实想要。

他能足够清晰的看到那个场景，甚至能画出来：巴基和佩格。巴基在她身上落下亲吻。巴基在佩格吐出的，她只在有些时候才会哼出的小小呻吟中露出笑容。

巴基，像曾经的佩吉一样，脸颊潮红凌乱不堪，而后，呼吸急促的摇晃脑袋。

耶稣天杀的基督！

史蒂夫伸手拉下她的手包裹住他；他硬的能切割一块操蛋的钻石。

“哦，”她轻呼，手缓慢的轻轻抚弄他。

史蒂夫咽下一声低吟，集中足够的控制力来保持声音的平稳。

“我也可以接受多一个人，”他说。

然后她笑了，关于这个的讨论可以先搁置一下。

这对该死的怪胎。

他妈的干嘛一直盯着他？

他的第一个假设——是他终于掉光了头发变得通红通红了——而这并不能解释。目前为止他已经在附近任何一个能反光的平面上确认过，他和平常一模一样。也许有点疲惫。也太瘦了，但那是因为他好像永远都吃不饱，即使史蒂夫总是从长官的食堂里给他带些额外的食物。

所以这是什么鬼。

每次他看向四周，似乎不是卡特就是史蒂夫，或者干脆他俩一起看着他，脸上挂着让他毛骨悚然的小小微笑，好像他们有什么大秘密迫不及待的想告诉他。

巴基，谁都不能相信他不像看起来的那么聪明，他花了3周才搞明白。

他们要结婚了。

这是他唯一能想到的，能让他俩这么反常的事。

而这个——不算个惊喜，他严厉的告诫自己。如果你宽宏大量的认为这算微温的话，他正泡在微温的水里洗澡，在一个称之为“营房”的破旧设备里，待在离某个不知名的屁眼30英里远的地方。

行吧。佩吉·罗杰斯。听起来还成。

他会是伴郎，当然啦。而且会是他们第一个孩子的教父，如果他们知道怎么做对他们有好处的话。

当然了。

他从认识卡特5分钟之后就在等着这一刻了。

不对。

是从他把目光聚焦在她身上5秒之后，他看到了史蒂夫看向她的方式，就好像她是这周围的唯一一人，尽管有天杀的排山倒海的人群包围着他们。

好吧，不是说他没有时间适应这种想法。也不是说这算某种惊喜，鉴于在过去的两年里他曾那么多次的堵在门廊、帐篷和漆黑的角落之外。

这两个人他妈的就像两只兔子。老天，巴基可能已经娶了某个女孩一百次了，仅是为了减轻那种恐惧。如果她搞出了什么“人命”，即使那块盾牌也不能从玷污英国第一女特工的名誉的丑闻中保护史蒂夫。那是唯一的女特工。

都是蠢货。

咆哮突击队在山间和树林里冲锋陷阵，炸飞了一堆九头蛇的补给点和武器库。史蒂夫盯了燃烧着的文件15秒，脑袋里就装下了足够多的重要信息，这给他们挣到了整整4天的假期——而且他们离里尔（法国北部城市）不算太远。

“来嘛，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“我征用了一辆吉普。还有把你的扣子扣对，老天。”

巴基重新把夹克的扣子扣好。他的手指在第一次尝试的时候似乎永远都没法正确做好这件事。卡特坐在了吉普前座，看起来就和平时一样整洁。

巴基检查了他的夹克。他不想在他们该死的婚礼上看起来像个混球。在那之后，他可以喝醉，即使那要花光整个小镇的烈酒。

在那之后。

卡特在他晃荡着爬进后座时对他微笑。

“还好吗，詹姆斯？”

“当然。”

他们驱车冲向小镇。里尔是一个长方形的城市，整齐得几乎像是身处荷兰。现在离圣诞节已经足够近了，几乎所有地方都挂着绿色的树枝。即便是在这狗屎的战时，人们也在尽可能的庆祝节日。

巴基把他心里的不适胡乱的推开埋藏。不论如何这都是很蠢的感觉。里尔没在轰炸中损毁过重，这里因为近期刚从德军手里解放出来，仍然存在着一丝轻松的氛围。是举办婚礼的好时机。在这种日子里，每个人都需要抓住他们能寻到的哪怕一丁点的幸福。

史蒂夫停好了车。

“我们就从这开始走一会吧，”他说。

巴基占据了他平常的位置，跟在他们几步之后。卡特挽着史蒂夫的手臂，两人贴的很近向前走着，每走几步就有一个人回头瞟他一眼或者对他微笑。

他们走在一起看上去很美好。放轻松。

巴基必须得对他们回以微笑。那么多年他用尽一切办法哄骗、乞求姑娘们带上她们的朋友，希望她们之一能聪明到能看出史蒂夫真正的样子——现存于世的最好的家伙。

现在他看起来像是查尔斯·阿特拉斯了，而姑娘们扑向史蒂夫就像蜜蜂扑向蜂蜜。但卡特似乎能理解。她在那之前就已经认识史蒂夫了。她明白那无关肌肉，而关乎他的品格。

所以好吧。他会站在他们身边，为他们的征婚书签字，而且真诚的祝愿他们可以幸福。如果他在最开始的时候多喝醉几次多和几个女孩上床也没人会在意，他只是需要点时间适应。

他们在一家咖啡厅前停了下来。

“这里行吗，巴克？”史蒂夫问。

“当然。”

这地方的外观还蛮像样的——比他们曾胡乱闯进的大多数地方都好上该死的那么一点。这里通着电，而且如果天鹅绒包裹的椅子有点被虫蛀了，这里的灯光也足够昏暗，能让人轻易忽略掉那些蛀眼和已经磨损了的镀金包边。

食物也很不错。没啥太花哨的东西，但不管是谁开的这个咖啡厅，他一定有些身居高位的朋友，因为史蒂夫不停的点单，食物也不停的端上桌子。他们喝了几瓶红酒，而那对他们早已麻木的味觉来说可能太花哨了，直到巴基这一个月以来第一次感到了真正的满足。卡特一直在讲她成长过程中身边那些贵族家伙们的搞笑故事，而史蒂夫一直在对她微笑。房间很温暖，他的胃袋鼓鼓的。他感觉。

他感觉很好。

他上次感觉好是什么时候了？

巴基打了个哈欠。

卡特大笑。

“我们让你兴致高昂了，是不巴克？”史蒂夫问，卡特呛了一口红酒。

“闭嘴，罗杰斯，”巴基说，把史蒂夫倒满酒的杯子换到自己手上，把自己的空杯子换到他面前。

史蒂夫去结他们这顿数字多得荒唐的账单的时候，巴基察觉到这是自阿扎诺之后他最接近喝醉的一次，那时可以算的上是3天的痛饮，他把所有能到手的酒，包括须后水，都喝了个精光。

咖啡厅外，史蒂夫拉过卡特狠狠的亲了她一口。巴基刚好有足够的醉意旁观这一幕。他的老二抽动了一下。掌心传来痛楚。

当然啦。

当然。

“来嘛，巴克，”史蒂夫笑着说。

上帝，他在征婚书上的签名一定会烂透了。他们会一直拿这个嘲笑他。

巴基跟在他们身后蹒跚着走过街道——甚至没走出一个街区。对于征婚所而言这地方的外表太过奇怪，而这绝对不是教堂。巴基跟了进去。他和卡特一起在走廊等候，她对他的微笑得太过灿烂，以至于某个目眩神迷的瞬间他觉得他应该亲吻她，那岂不是太恐怖了。之后他跟着这两人爬上了一段狭窄的楼梯。

爬到最上面的台阶时，巴基的脑子回来了，他认出了这是个什么门——是旅馆房间的大门。

呃。

好吧。

他四处寻觅想找个沙发或者其他的东西。应该有什么地方能让他在他俩完事之前躺一小会。

“来嘛，詹姆斯，”卡特说，将她冰凉的手滑进他的手里。

哈？

“来哪？”

“进来，巴克，”史蒂夫说。

巴基一刻不停的盯着这俩人：卡特在微笑，史蒂夫盯着他。好吧，如果不是他对他足够了解，他会发誓史蒂夫正——带着目的得——盯着他看。

卡特拉着他，史蒂夫推着他，然后巴基就发现自己已经和他们一起进到房间里了。

卡特的微笑足以点亮整座城市。

他猛的转身看向史蒂夫，他在。他也在微笑。

这他妈是什么鬼？

“我不知道呀，佩格。巴基的脸有点红。也许我们该让他把夹克脱了，”史蒂夫说。

这他妈的是怎么了。

“我觉得你是对的，史蒂夫。”

因为现实感此时已经罢工，巴基愣愣的站着。而这时史蒂夫——这时史蒂夫解开了他夹克上的扣子，卡特抬起小手把衣服剥下他的肩膀。

他看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫总是那个挑事的。主意多的家伙。

史蒂夫冲他点头。绽开笑容。所以不管这天杀的旅馆房间里他妈的发生什么都没有关系，即使这种最最奇怪的状况他压根就没让自己费心想象过。

“让我看看你，詹姆斯，”卡特说，她转向他。

他站在那注意力不知道飘到了哪里，但他让她注视着他。她看着他的样子就好像她喜欢这样。就好像他值得被这样注视着。就好像他的皮囊里没有不断蠕动的虫子，或者一百万个伤疤，或者每走一步都有可怕的梦魇纠缠不休。

“真美，”她说。

她走向他，一只冰凉的手抚上他的脸颊，巴基无法自控的闭上了眼睛。她的手像牛奶一样丝滑。她的嘴唇可一点都不冰冷。她的小嘴火热而充满渴求。巴基在这双唇间沉沦了一会，直到他察觉到史蒂夫的手滑上了他的后颈，整件事情的怪异之感突然冒出头来，下一件他能察觉的事就是他在他俩四尺之外，在史蒂夫和卡特看向他的时候气喘吁吁。他们两人眉间浮起了相同褶皱。

“洗手间，”他声音干哑，转身就逃。

走廊比房间里冷多了。洗手间没有经过保暖处理，简直冻人。清空的膀胱和刺人的寒冷稍微让他的大脑放空了一点。

没关系。

没关系的，他们俩该死的已经疯了，但那没关系，他能处理。史蒂夫在他们的整个生命中都是个疯子，当然卡特刚刚好和他一样疯。他会回到那里像他们说明白他们就是一对蠢货傻帽，然后他会在某个地方找个舒服的沙发，这样他就能睡上一觉，而不是随便躺在哪裤子里的帐篷支得像个操他妈的圣诞树。

老天爷啊。

巴基将冰水泼到脸上，跺着脚冲回了房间里，准备好青着脸发表一通演讲，但他没料到，他刚走进大门，那两个正在接吻的人就同时看向他，史蒂夫的夹克半褪，卡特已经解开了衬衫，他们俩都在——微笑。对着他微笑。

巴基再次感到一阵眩晕，他可不相信那是因为红酒。

“过来，”卡特说，然后巴恩斯没思考就挪了过去。站在她面前，她正坐着。坐在床上。

“坐，”她说，拍了拍被子。

他坐下。

“现在，詹姆斯，”卡特说，她一只手攀上他的头发，一只手滑到他的衬衫前襟，“一分钟以前我还以为你不会再回来了。我是不是很傻？”

他止不住的盯着她滑落的领口，领口在她白皙的肌肤上是亮粉色的。

他闭上眼睛。如果她的手指一直这样放在他的头发里，他会同意任何事情。

然后她更用力的抓紧了他的头发，这让他的喉间挤出了一点响动。他希望不会有人将那形容成一声呜咽。

“是不是很傻？”她重复。

他想要点头，但她的手臂真是该死的有力。

“是，”他抽噎出的声音低得像是耳语。

“没事的，巴克，”罗杰斯说，他的声音低沉粗哑。

巴基睁开双眼，越过卡特的脑袋看向史蒂夫的脸——红的像个消防栓，但那是高兴的神情。

好吧。

好吧，这——这简直疯狂，但他们两个看起来都很高兴。

好吧。

巴基再次低下头凑到她的嘴边。

卡特爬到他的腿上，在这个完全诡异的现实场景里跨坐在他身上。史蒂夫不知不觉的坐在了他俩身边，在卡特啃咬巴基的嘴唇和脖颈时，两只大手分别放在他和卡特的背上。

在那笔挺的套装之下，她的身体充满曲线，巴基找不到哪怕一处，他不想伸手抚摸的地方。他将她的裙子掀到腰上，解开了她的吊袜带，她发出嘘声又向下咬了几口。巴基和史蒂夫一起笑了出来。巴基睁开眼睛，看在那些狗屎的份上，史蒂夫就在那，对着巴基微笑，他的眼神是那样专注，上帝，巴基已经很多年没有看到史蒂夫这样的表情了。

巴基手往上滑，拇指在卡特腿间炽热的部位画着小圈。她喘息着放过了他的脖颈拱起背部。

“詹姆斯，”她的声音低沉又温暖。

“是我，甜心，”他回应她，她在他的抚摸变慢时亲吻着他，然后她的呼吸急促起来。

巴基在史蒂夫够过来解她裙子的扣子时，将吻印在她的锁骨上，然后把背心从她头上脱下来。

她平时都是怎么藏住这对胸脯的？她的肌肤比他参战前后碰到的任何东西都柔软。巴基不停的，不停的用拇指划着小圈。他把目光转到史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫读懂了他的想法然后解开了卡特的胸罩。

上帝，太美了。

巴基用他的左手拖起一侧沉甸甸的美丽的乳房，用大拇指轻弹她的乳头。

“我要，”卡特说。

她当然想要。巴基将她推下大腿，双手牢牢的抓住她的侧腰，却用嘴巴进攻一侧的乳头让她失去平衡。同时史蒂夫脱下了她的裙子，长筒袜，和鞋子。

卡特，用固执和勇气铸成的钢铁之身，正战栗着呜咽，巴基将这视做一次胜利。

巴基起身环住她的腰身，将她拉向自己。卡特，所有的那些一往无前的精神，疯狂的主意，这些特质组成的佩吉卡特，几乎全裸的贴在他的身上，舌头伸进他的嘴里，而史蒂夫就站在他们旁边。史蒂夫，在他的喘息间低低笑着。

巴基转身将卡特扔到床上，解开自己的衬衫，尽量慢到不会把扣子蹦开。

史蒂夫帮他脱了下来。

史蒂夫跪下来帮巴基解开靴子的鞋带，这样他就能蹬掉鞋子爬到床上。

“别看他，”巴基对自己说，“别看，不然你会被一把火点着。”

就好像他不是已经彻底燃烧了一样。

卡特躺在床上，她的皮肤在床单的衬托下泛着淡淡的粉色，深色的头发，深色的眼睛，老天爷，蓝色的丝绸内裤。她看向史蒂夫，然后她的身体泛起了更深的粉色。

史蒂夫把手放在他的后背上，巴基颤抖了一下。

“继续，巴克，”他低声呢喃。

巴基爬到了她身上，更深入的吻住她，越过红酒的味道，探寻她自身的气味。找到了。

但是，哦，那对美丽的，丰满的胸脯。这和在小巷和楼梯间里胡乱的爱抚有着太大的差别。他可以在这，慢慢的享受。他含在嘴里，用牙齿叼起她的乳头，吮吸着让她不由自主的贴过来，巴基必须想着枪托和风速来分心。

“天啊，”她喃喃。

“我的天，”这是史蒂夫。

巴基向更下面移动，他吻过卡特绸缎般光滑的腰腹，轻舔她可爱的肚脐。这让她笑出了声。

他继续向下，手指勾进她的内裤，将内裤拉下。他的动作很慢，这样他就能同时瞄着史蒂夫解开自己的夹克上剩下的扣子，然后脱下外套。巴基来到她的双腿之间，看着史蒂夫从床边膝行而来，过来抓起她的乳肉，靠向她的嘴唇。

巴基已经很长时间没有这样做过了，让嘴停在一个女人的双腿之间。他希望这就像骑自行车——那类他总会记得应该怎么做的事。他的手指扶上她，分开她，她的味道扑面而来，咸湿泥泞，这让所有记忆瞬间回笼。

他将嘴唇贴上，卡特拱起了身体，往史蒂夫嘴里吐出一点小小的呻吟。

他舔弄着，缓慢，然后迅速，再放慢速度，知道自己就是个面目可憎的王八蛋，还打算一直这样重复，直到她开始求饶。

每一次他睁开眼睛都能看到史蒂夫在和她接吻，史蒂夫的手放在她的胸上。或者史蒂夫的嘴唇叼着她的乳头。有那么一次，史蒂夫伸手摸了巴基的头发，那让他不住战栗。卡特的声音更像是在低声啜泣，她的腿不停痉挛。巴基伸进了一根手指，下一秒，他弯曲手指抵在了前端那一小点光滑的软肉上，然后她便哼哼起来，还发出了一声呜呜的哭泣，她奋力的拱起身子，夹紧了他的手指。巴基放慢了舌头的动作，手指更用力的按压她的内壁，他的手上又湿又热。

“詹姆斯，”她呢喃着，史蒂夫低笑一声。

巴基有一瞬想知道，他是不是已经死了，然后进入某种他完全没法想象的天堂。

他又舔了一下，两下，再用力，然后佩吉卡特弓起了她的背，开始用低沉的声音呻吟。他停下了嘴里的动作，等待她的颤抖结束，然后坐起身，抹了抹下巴。

她太美了，满身潮红凌乱不堪，脸上的表情是全然的愉悦。

史蒂夫一直在笑。

“求你，”她说。

如果这就是天堂，那上帝一定比他更有想象力。因为史蒂夫给他脱下了衬衫，而佩吉在解他的裤子。然后她翻身，史蒂夫爬上床靠坐在床头板上，佩吉回头直直盯着巴基，直到巴基非常缓慢的想起了，如何能让二再加上二，如何能让他在她的身体里的同时，让她的嘴能挨上史蒂夫。  
老天爷。

多长时间了？从那个护士之后就没有了，在阿扎诺之后就没有了。那段时间他身上的不知怎么多长出了一百万个神经纤维（注1），老天，他埋入了佩吉卡特的体内，但他抬起头的时候，他能看到的所有事物是她的后背，和史蒂夫。

操，史蒂夫的脸那么粉，在她的手圈着他，她的嘴挨上他的时候，那个表情近乎痛苦。

史蒂夫，正看着他。

他们上次这样的时候多大？史蒂夫什么时候对他说了不？14岁？

巴基紧抓着她的屁股更用力的撞击起来，佩吉抬起头用几乎眯缝起来的双眼回望他。天阿，不管他们做了什么疯狂的科学实验把史蒂夫变成一个巨人，他们可没错过他身上的任何一个部位，他该死的太他妈的确定了。佩吉环在那个家伙上面的手看着就像个微缩模型。

他突然感到一阵口干舌燥。

佩格沉下脑袋，在她的头发遮挡住视线之前，他刚好看清楚她的嘴唇是如何包裹住了那个龟头，而后让史蒂夫向后扬着脑袋发出来悠长的叹息。巴基感到有什么东西也在他的体内迅速抬起了头。他开始前倾着，用下身用力拍击佩吉，直到她哼出小小的呻吟，直到她的内壁紧紧的绞住了他。

史蒂夫又扬起了脑袋。

几乎12年了。

巴基越过她看着史蒂夫，而后迅速的被击碎成片，他低吼着射进佩格体内。而后他彻底的忘记了自己的存在，就那样看着史蒂夫瞳孔放大，嘴巴大张，激烈的喘息着快速拉扯佩吉的脑袋，然后突然一动不动。

他一定是已经死了。这不可能真实的发生在现实世界里。

巴基的手指颤了颤，佩吉将头垂在史蒂夫大腿上，紧紧绞着他正在变软的老二剧烈的颤抖。

她的高潮结束之后，她倾身去吻史蒂夫。巴基向后坐下靠着这老式床的床尾板，将挂在他小腿上的裤子剥下来，随意的扔在地板上。

佩姬转身爬向他，爬到他的腿上。或许他可以骗自己说她嘴里的味道是史蒂夫的。他不在乎。

她扑通一声躺在大床中央，充分伸展着那一身妩媚的曲线。

“嗯，”她说，“我看这算是可以接受的第一轮。”  
第一——什么？

谁还这么想？

巴基看向史蒂夫，他又笑起来。

哦，对。他俩都已经疯了，而他自己正光溜溜的在床上陪着他们。

“我冷，”佩吉宣布着。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼蜷着躺倒在她左边，胳膊环过她的肚子。

“完美，”她说，“现在该右边了。”

她就是个麻烦精，她一直都是。难怪他俩这么喜欢她。

巴基躺在她右边，脸贴着她的肩膀。但很难搞懂他应该把胳膊放在哪。不管放哪他都会碰到史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也在同样的胡乱摆弄着不知手脚往哪放。直到佩吉深深的叹了一口气，抓过史蒂夫的手越过她放在巴基的屁股上，又抓着他的手放在了史蒂夫的腰上。

“好多了，”她说。

行吧。如果她嘴里的完美意味着完全的怪异。佩吉用某种非常舒服的方式向下偎了偎，那让他短暂的从他正他妈的把他该死的手放在史蒂夫天杀的光裸的腰上的事实里分心了一秒。

他从佩吉肩膀上透过睫毛偷瞄史蒂夫。史蒂夫没在看她。他正注视着他。问题是为什么。

“嗯～呣，”她哼唧。

房间难以置信的冷。巴基向她蜷近了一些。那只能让他身体前面的一半暖和起来。但总比什么都没有好。

他们俩都非常可爱——可爱到佩吉可以轻易忽略掉任何同时睡了两个全美军最漂亮的两个男人时，产生的零星几点良心上的谴责。她觉得自己快要融化了。她将手放在詹姆斯卷曲的胸毛上然后感觉到他又依偎的更近一些。她翘起下巴然后史蒂夫倾身吻住了她，他在这过程里把詹姆斯拉的更近。

真可爱。

詹姆斯比史蒂夫更了解怎么用嘴取悦女人——而且如果她如愿以偿了，她也确实如愿以偿了，那真是从一堂最能让女人能得到的最满足的课程中得到的知识——他的尺寸比史蒂夫略小，但动作没史蒂夫那么温柔。

史蒂夫对他俩微笑的表情佩吉只见过几次。感到满足一直不是他的长项——这从她刚见到他时就清清楚楚的明白了。但就在这一刻，他看起来就只有开心。她再次亲吻他。

等一下。

尽管躺在他俩之间是如此的美好，如此温暖而且渐渐的挑起了做第二轮的兴致，她可不会由着这两个家伙继续表现的像个蠢货。

她看向史蒂夫，又将视线转到詹姆斯身上，然后点点头。

史蒂夫冲她皱眉。

“去吧，”她比口型。

他甩着脑袋，显然没弄明白。

哦亲爱的。她可没想到他俩能这么迟钝。  
“哦，好姑娘，”她对自己说，“就为了那一便士。”

“吻他，”她对史蒂夫做口型。

他倾下身吻她。这当然很美好，但这完全不是她的观点。

“詹姆斯，”她在他抬起头的时候故意用轻缓懒散的语调说，“我一直在试图告诉史蒂夫他应该吻你，但他似乎一直没明白我的意思。”

史蒂夫的下巴掉了下来。詹姆斯立刻僵住了。然后他飞快支起脑袋，四双蓝眼睛用彻底震惊的表情盯着她。

老天保佑。怎么就能这么糟糕。

“什么，”詹姆斯噎住了。

“佩吉，”史蒂夫也噎住了。

“如果我都不能欣赏一点演出，那我真看不出来同时和两个这么美的男人上床的关键在哪，”她说。

他们俩都涨成了可爱的深红色。然后看向彼此。

哈！成功！

“哦我不能吗，真不能吗？我深表异议，史蒂文。你们两个美国佬应该相信人人平等和那些所有东西。所以赶紧的。”

她认出他脸上的表情是逐渐生起的愤慨，但詹姆斯靠着她笑得直打哆嗦，他把额头垂落在她的肩膀上。

“甜心，你太了不起了，”他说。

“自然。”

然后詹姆斯抬起了脑袋，他的笑容在看向史蒂夫的时候只是暗淡了一小点。那是担忧，她想。她轻抚他的脊背，他向下看她，又抬头看回去。

“最好照着女士说的做，史蒂夫，”他说，“不然咱们得没完没了的听她啰嗦。”

“我总有我的方法，”她说，扭动着身体有意分散一点他俩的注意。

起了点作用。詹姆斯笑起来，史蒂夫也笑了一下。

“巴基，”他说。

“闭嘴史蒂夫。这已经远远超出了疯狂的范围，在远一英里又能怎样？”

哦。

哦，她之前还觉得他俩可爱。但是看着他俩越过她接吻，一开始有点犹豫，直到史蒂夫从喉咙深处哼出了一个小小的声音，然后把手扶上了詹姆斯的后颈，那真是，好吧，很有冲击力。她一定会对第三轮很感兴趣，或者第四轮，第五轮。

他们对彼此可比对她粗暴多了。在她发现他俩正不断的贴向彼此但竭力不挤到她的时候，佩吉从他们之间溜了出去。史蒂夫把詹姆斯拉的更近了些，抬起一腿圈住詹姆斯的腿，他们俩个接吻的样子就像是要饿死鬼投胎。

如果这是第一次的话，他们确实可能会是这样。佩吉感到她的喉咙里哽着一块东西，看着他们终于，终于克服了尴尬贴近彼此，因为她要求他们这么做。

“该死，”詹姆斯在他们分开的时候这么说，他的手不断在史蒂夫的胸膛上摸索，“你现在的型号就他妈的像座山一样。”

“超奇怪的，是不是？”史蒂夫低头对着他笑，“差不多每天早上醒来我都期待着能再次变小。”

佩吉之前可不知道这点。她让手在他头皮上游走，他对他微笑了一下，让她简短的倾身吻他。

在他重新向下看时，他的表情那么柔软又庄重，他几乎一手就覆盖住詹姆斯的整个胸膛。

“你太瘦啦，兄弟，”他说。

他让每一个单词都浸满了钟爱之情。

“你几乎皮包骨头了。”

巴基向后畏缩了一下，忧虑的线条爬满了整张脸，甚至眼睛里渗出了点泪水。  
那么一瞬间里，史蒂夫慌了，但他了解的。他了解巴基。

“我似乎永远都不能吃饱，”巴基含糊不清的说，“我不知道我出了什么问题，我不能—”

“没关系的，巴克，”史蒂夫说，手抚过他了解得比自己还多的胸膛。

巴基甩着脑袋，想要抗议着推开他。

“没关系的，嘘嘘嘘，我知道的。”

佩吉在那，紧紧贴上他的后背，伸手环住他，直到他们把瑟瑟发抖的他像三明治一样夹在中间。

从阿扎诺之后他有多少次想这么做了？拉过巴基，把脸埋在巴基的脖子上，吸进属于他的味道，这是他唯一落在家里的东西。仅有那一次，在一个非常糟糕的夜晚，巴基让他这样做了。但是现在。现在史蒂夫可以紧紧的搂着他，深深的呼吸他的味道。

“我们接住你了，哥们。”

史蒂夫能分辨出来，在佩吉开始亲吻巴基的后颈时他僵住了，然后他彻底的放松下来，而且史蒂夫能感觉到巴基炽热的呼吸喷洒在自己的脖子上。他继续在巴基的胸膛上划着圈，太瘦了但仍然，就像佩吉说的，太美了。

他们之前为什么从没有这样做过？他之前为什么从没像这样伸出手，把手放在巴克的胸膛上，抬起他的脸索取一个亲吻？为什么他才学会怎么品尝巴基嘴里的味道？

他一直就是个蠢货。他就是个最大型号的傻瓜，才会错过任何一个把嘴巴放在巴基身上的机会，错过了躺在他身边，用他们的身体挤压彼此时巴基喉咙深处涌出的那一声小小的渴望的呻吟。

“这才对，詹姆斯，”佩吉说。

史蒂夫抬起头遇上了她的凝视。

如果他不是如此的愚蠢的傻冒，他们现在就不会在这了，在一起，在这一刻。

“太可爱了，”她喃喃。

他已经画过多少次这张脸了？他能画的更好了，现在，他的手指已经了解了它的轮廓。现在，他正描摹着那嘴唇的线条。

“史蒂夫，”巴基说。

那一分钟里，这太超过了，他看起来就和巴基现在一样惊慌失措。他一点都不知道该做什么。

“让我们的男孩舒服一下。”佩吉说。

史蒂夫想为突如其来松了的一口气而发笑。

遵从佩吉的指挥他还没出过错。

他们将他拉起来让他躺在枕头上，史蒂夫一直紧盯着巴基的身体不放——太瘦了，当然，但又那么熟悉那么让他心安。这个身体就是家，因为那是巴基。每一寸都是。

佩吉亲吻巴基，史蒂夫看着他们把嘴唇移向彼此。他把手抚上巴基的大腿，向上滑动着感受巴基腹肌的抽动。

是啊。

过去了那么久，史蒂夫还是知道该怎么做。他将掌心舔湿然后包裹住巴基的老二；巴基一下子弹了起来，打断了佩格的吻，嘴唇微张的盯着他。

在他们的一生里，有那么几件事史蒂夫比起把詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯吓到灵魂出窍喜爱更甚。这一刻又有什么不同？

他俯下身把那个家伙纳入口中。

“老天爷，操！”巴基说。

“别亵渎神明，”佩吉说着亲住他。

史蒂夫能理解那种情绪，即使是他。如果他们还是孩子的时候就有勇气尝试这个，他们就会在那时彻底灭亡。

他的家伙在他的嘴里的感觉有点奇怪，柔软的皮肤包裹着坚硬的部分，佩吉的味道包裹着一丝轻微的苦涩。他回忆着佩吉做过的那些，让他感觉很好的动作，吸的更用力，短促，舌头碾过头部的凸起。听着巴基吐进佩吉嘴里的呻吟，开始上下撸动。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，操他的，幸好没人在摸他的老二不然他会瞬间崩溃。巴基一边用嘴玩弄着佩吉的乳头，一边把一只手伸进她的两腿之间。而她正俯视着史蒂夫，她脸上的表情是那么的惹火以至于她都能点燃整个房间。

他抬起嘴从下往上缓慢的舔过，一边用手慢慢的向上撸，让佩吉能看清他的动作，她对他露出了一个锋利的笑容。

巴基抬起头向下看过来。他的表情里藏着担忧。他的所有表情史蒂夫都如数家珍。  
他在烦躁担忧，像平时一样。

史蒂夫能照顾好他。

“你想要更多，是不是兄弟？”他说着，手和嘴同时快速的撸动抽送了一次，吸的更加用力。

“操，”巴基说。

“是的，那或多或少证明了你的观点。”佩吉说。

这两个天杀的家伙，他们让那一幕结实的烙印在了史蒂夫的脑海里。巴基咆哮着拉下佩吉让她骑在巴基脸上。史蒂夫动作的时候一直盯着他们，巴基嘴巴不停，佩吉挣扎不断，一直试着用胳膊找到一个支点。

史蒂夫在巴基下巴的动作里得到了自己的讯号，他撸动着吮吸着，舔干每一滴巴基给他的咸湿液体。在他的左手之下，他能感觉到巴基的屁股在抽动，而佩吉的眉毛也有了那种微微的抬起。他们两个发出的声音都那么的渴求。史蒂夫的左手下探抓住了巴基的双球。巴基的腿弹了弹，他用力攥紧了佩吉的小腹。她突然呼吸急促，扣住了身后的床板，发出了悠长，低沉的呻吟。史蒂夫弯下脑袋，把那根老二可能深的吞下，再缓慢的吐出，吮吸和撸动的力道同时加大，在他射在史蒂夫嘴里的时候，巴基的哭喊透过佩吉的身体是那么的沉闷，他的味道是如此的苦涩咸湿。

这不算什么。

这他妈该死的根本不算什么。

史蒂夫直起身想亲吻佩吉，她仅是慵懒的啄了一下他就跌进了床铺里。

巴基的表情是纯粹的惊喜。

“地狱——”他正说着，史蒂夫附下身将他脸上佩吉的东西舔净，亲吻着他知道他说不出话来。

他们两个。

太美了。

史蒂夫从哪个地狱里学会那么做的？

大多数女孩都不会那么做。

他还会再做一次吗？

老天阿。

那句老话总说，“付出总比索取好，”但巴基该死的确信这话不适用于这种场合。  
尽管他也许会试着“付出”一次。似乎这就是今天晚上之后的流程了。

而且他已经高潮两次了，接下来也该轮到其他人高潮几次了，无论如何。

上帝，史蒂夫一直在吻他。佩吉一直在对他微笑。

他和佩格同时高潮了，史蒂夫拉进他们，一人一边，巴基让自己沉浸在高潮后的绵软感里。在这种场合下的任何其他时候——就好像曾经有过这样的场合似的，哈哈哈（棒读）——他刚刚就该彻底昏睡过去了，但他现在感到完全的清醒。

完全的清醒，但比他在布鲁克林的时候还要舒服得多。

所有这些大到该死的肌肉成了很舒服的枕头。而且他可以看到对面的佩吉，她的脑袋枕着史蒂夫的另一边肩膀，脸颊绯红的对着他笑。上帝，她尝起来正好。她真美。

而且显然史蒂夫是更好两倍的战略家，但咱们假定这是她的主意。

他们静静的躺了一会，期间他们两个其中一个会抬起头亲吻彼此或亲亲另外那个。如果他们能一直这么呆着就好了，不去管任何外敌入侵，或者永远不必彼此分离。

“呣，”佩吉说完之后屏住了呼吸，“接下来我们要怎么处理这个呢？”

巴基垂眼看到了她的小手正圈住了史蒂夫的勃起，史蒂夫嘶嘶出声。

他想起了一分钟之前的自己：已经准备好承担起整个世界了。

“如你所愿，甜心，”他边回答边冲她露出发自内心的笑容。

“多优秀的士兵，”她说。“史蒂夫你应该就詹姆斯的态度方面学习一二。”

“去你的学习一二，”史蒂夫说，但无论他想说什么，在佩格抓过巴基的手环住他时，他都咽下去了。

她下床去拿她带过来的皮质行李包；然而，巴基，正专注于手头的任务。

他的家伙和过去大不相同。至少是天杀的两倍大。但有些是相同的。那仍然是史蒂夫。巴基能看到史蒂夫脸上的那些——一点点渴望，一点点害怕，也许。史蒂夫永远不会一次集中感受一件事物——他总会同时产生9种情绪。这一直没变。现在也不会改变，不会真正有变化，除非现在他们旁边的桌上就有一把煤气灯照明，让他们能看清楚，而且有一扇带锁的门，让他们不用担心会有人闯进。

巴基缓慢的上下撸着，拇指在龟头上划着圈，看着史蒂夫努力控制自己不要在他掌心戳刺。

是啊。终究，有些东西从来没变。

而且有些事情确实变得更好了，比如说可以倾身亲吻史蒂夫，让史蒂夫轻轻啃咬他的下唇。

“给你这个，”佩吉在他俩分开渴求空气的时候说，然后递给巴基一小罐凡士林。

完美。

“我有点想看，想看你你能不能试试这个，像我之前练习预防技巧时那样做，”她看着史蒂夫说，脸红红的。

声音听起来更像是硬着头皮说着什么的小女人，比他之前听到她——

预防？

狗屎。

哦，他现在那个表情。是纯粹的慌乱了。

詹姆斯在隐藏他内里是个甜心这件事上做的很好。但她已经有他的解读密码了。

她大笑着倾身亲吻他。

“别担心，亲爱的，佩吉总是准备充足。”

上帝保佑，她一定是把他眼里那种被过去纠缠不放的神情驱散了，尽管只有这一晚。

“你确定？”他问。

她又吻她一下，然后是史蒂夫，为了那些美好的东西。

“是的，”她对他耳语，史蒂夫的笑容刚刚似乎让房间更明亮了一点。

“躺好，巴克，”史蒂夫说。

他们离开这里之前可不可以4天全都待在这个房间里？她可以一遍又一遍的观赏这个，史蒂夫倾身亲吻詹姆斯，把手放在詹姆斯的脖子上，黄金比例的躯干诱导着詹姆斯更消瘦，苍白的身体。詹姆斯向上看去，他们两个的瞳孔都扩大了。

“这可能会让你感觉有点奇怪，巴克。”史蒂夫说。

史蒂文，真是的。

“胡说八道，”佩吉说，两根手指从凡士林罐子里挖出一点，伸出手够向他的下身让史蒂夫闭嘴，她把那些膏体坚定的涂抹戳刺进他的体内，让他的呼吸渐渐急促。“我觉得那很不错。”

“还挺确定咱俩还是有所不同的，洋娃娃。”詹姆斯说。

哦，这可不行啊。

她俯下身来咬住他，一点都不温柔的——咬住他脖子一侧。她确保自己对准了一块已经被咬红的皮肤，不是拜她的就是拜史蒂夫的照料所赐。詹姆斯嘶嘶出声。

“躺好了保持开放的心态，”她说，“我保证能让你充分享受，亲爱的。”

她又咬住他。

“只要你别在叫我洋娃娃了。”

“好的女士，是的长官，”詹姆斯用那种低沉沙哑的嗓音答道。那让她的两腿之间的感觉加重，让史蒂夫发出她喜欢的，那种轻柔又下流的笑声。

“曲起腿，巴克，”史蒂夫耳语着，然后他让自己填补进了詹姆斯大腿间的空隙。

“这是要干什么？兄弟？”詹姆斯问。

史蒂夫猛地向前推进了两次，然后惊喜如此甜蜜的在詹姆斯脸上扩散开来。

有所不同，确实。但他们在有些事情上是相通的。

“天阿，”史蒂夫惊叹。“巴基，我的神阿。”

“对啊嗯，哥们”詹姆斯呻吟。“嗯啊”

她喜欢这样的插入，但她和史蒂夫在黑暗中总是笨手笨脚的，总想保持安静。佩吉伸长脖子看着。哦，天，她确实喜欢观赏这个。看看现在他们的样子。看看詹姆斯是怎么再次硬起来的，就在史蒂夫在他身上不断顶弄的时候。她想把那两个美丽的器官一左右摆在那用几种不同的方式比较他们的不同。

她会好好那么做的，她会的。

如此近距离的观察着，佩吉看到了詹姆斯下定决心的那一刻，他露出了一个柔软的笑容，抬手狠狠的扯下了史蒂夫的头发。

史蒂夫听起来像是噎住了，然后更低的呻吟起来，撞击的更加迅速。詹姆斯剧烈的抽着气。

干得确实不错。为了那个他值得点奖励。

佩吉躺在了詹姆斯的身边。

“嘿你在这呢，美人，”他说，在史蒂夫猛撞他的时候小小的哽了一下。

史蒂夫俯下身亲吻他，潦草又饥渴，然后是她。

这是她想出的最美妙的主意。

“这感觉如何？”她在他耳边喃喃，然后她的嘴巴抵挡不住那种线条的诱惑，含住了他的耳廓，让他的呼吸再次停顿。

“看起来你又是对的，佩格，”他说。“感觉非常不错。”

“让我们把这变得更好一点，”她说着伸手在他们俩身体之间一路向下，用她依然黏糊糊的手握住他的勃起。

詹姆斯低吼出声，史蒂夫对她露出笑容。詹姆斯那个动作她非常了解，把腿蜷的更高以减少他们之间的空隙，史蒂夫吐出的声音可真是全然的美味。他总喜欢憋着那种声音，但她记得那些，接下来就是：那种低沉的咆哮，喘息，尖锐的抽噎，还有那些甜蜜的破碎的呻吟。她会记住每一个表情，每一次詹姆斯露出那种无声的惊喜的小小笑容，就好像他几乎不能相信现在发生的事是真的。

史蒂夫的节奏变得不规律起来——她也知道那个，知道他就要到了，她也加快了手上的动作。詹姆斯慌乱的摇摆着脑袋。史蒂夫倾下身咬住他，用力的，咬在他的胸膛上，让詹姆斯尖锐的哭出气音。太让人愉悦了。她从上到下的撸满他整个长度，在每次史蒂夫把他往下拉的时候都更用力一点。史蒂夫抽插加快的时候，她也加快。

史蒂夫现在弯折着把脑袋抵在詹姆斯的胸口上了，他的牙关紧缩。尽力的延长着。

“你的嘴，”詹姆斯耳语一般说着，声音沙哑。

她满足了他，吞下他的低吟，在他弓起身子贴向史蒂夫的时候，粗暴的撸着他。而史蒂夫的冲撞彻底失去了任何一丁点的控制，然后先是史蒂夫，紧接着是詹姆斯，把这些美好的法式床单射的一塌糊涂。

史蒂夫粗喘着评估现在的场景。评估行动价值和制定合适战略的能力让他闻名遐迩。

他自己深思熟虑得到观点是，这该死的是他操蛋的人生里最他妈美好的一天。同样的，不管是不是太过皮包骨头，躺在巴基身上就是他做过的最舒服的事，而且他他妈才不在乎他俩身上有多黏糊糊的。只要他把头偏4英寸就行，就能把佩吉的乳头含在嘴里，这样就能轻松让她抽气颤抖。

只要他稍微抬抬头，把深埋巴基体内的家伙抽出一小点，他也能亲吻到巴基。

天啊。亲吻巴基。然后佩格。再然后巴基。他们得尽早的结束这场战争，因为他有了好些该死的计划，大多数计划都涉及到了在接下来的40年里不停的亲吻这两个人。

但在哪之前，下一轮该是佩格了。他想着应该把她夹在他和巴基之间，而他和巴基会让她忘记自己的名字。

那也不算什么。

成为超级士兵带来的一件美好的事物在于：他只需要几分钟就可以为更多的性爱做好准备。在这期间，他已经身处在他能想象的最美好的地方了。

这对该死的小疯子。疯狂，美丽，堕落，他们的想法绝对超越了良好教养的界限。

感谢上帝。

巴基动了动，不管那些脏乱，舒舒服服的陷进床铺里。也许几分钟之后，他会介意自己要被那一百万磅重的黄金男孩压碎了，但是这一刻他想不到比这件事更好的事了。

史蒂夫有点把佩吉惹恼了，因为他的嘴在她胸部上做的事，而巴基想出了几个主意，关于他们两个应该怎么把合伙对付佩吉，看看他们俩能让她发出什么样的可爱声音。

他一手环过她将她拉近，左腿仍然勾着史蒂夫的大腿后面。

狗屎，从一英里之外森田就能嗅出他们的这点小小的进展。

巴基笑了。他该死的不，在，乎。他们可以告诉全世界。还有3天时间，和之后的整整一辈子。就一直这么下去。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：原文为“Somewhere in that time he had grown a million more nerves”, 英语中“You got a lot of nerve."是一句骂人话，中译是“你脸皮真厚。”这里求指点。


End file.
